


Up a Tree

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Cats and Murder Kittens [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is just fine, thank you, he didn't need your help, Anakin, he meant to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up a Tree

This is entirely embarrassing, and Obi-Wan was studiously pretending it isn't happening, no matter what noises the line of small cream-and-marked cats is making. He closes his eyes and pretends to be sleeping, though he suspects the claws digging into the tree branch for dear life rather give his ruse away. It doesn't matter. He's sleeping. Really.

_Master, do you need help?_ Anakin's voice makes him open one eye, looking over at the larger cat that is his former Padawan. There's entirely too much mirth in Anakin's gaze.

_I'm sleeping. I'll come down when there isn't an audience._ Obi-Wan isn't sure **how** he'll get down, but he really is hoping that Anakin will go away, rather than trying to do anything.

_Of course you will._ Anakin sneezes, and leaps lightly to the branch Obi-Wan is on, making it creak and sway alarmingly, and Obi-Wan hisses in distress. _Here, let me help you._

As if getting himself trapped in a simple **tree** isn't bad enough, now he's being grabbed by the scruff by Anakin, and Obi-Wan can feel his body relaxing despite his concern. Concern, that's all it is, not terror.

The descent to the ground is almost as heart-attack inducing as the creak of the branch he'd been on, and Obi-Wan yowls his displeasure at Anakin until he's set down on the ground.

_There. Safe._

Anakin isn't bothering to hide his mental laughter, and Obi-Wan glares at him for a long moment before he turns to stalk off. Really, he was **just fine** , and he'd meant to do that. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 6 March 2016. Written for angelqueen04.
> 
> For the prompt: No particular AU, Obikin, Obi-Wan is a damsel-in-distress again. Anakin rescues him. Ahsoka and the clones watch and giggle behind their hands. Or something.


End file.
